Poker! More Like Hell
by DarkKitten666
Summary: This is a story that was once on this site but had to be deleted due to real life issues. I saved it and asked permission from the creator if I can repost and I had the go ahead. Summary: Roxy and Vie are unfortunately dragged into a game of strip poker with a bunch of drunk Role Holders! This cannot possibly turn out well for them.


**This story at one point was already up online by my friend Stego, but due to real life issues she deleted everything. Thankfully (or not thankfully ) I saved this before it was deleted. I love this story but that's probably because I wrote it with her as an RP and whatever. I don't care it you like it or not but... Yeah**

**MY FRIEND IS THE ONE WHO WROTE IT.**

**Roxy is my beautiful character.**

**Vie is my wonderful partner in crime's character.**

**Everybody else belongs to quinrose**

**Poker?! More like hell.**

Violet Chang, Wonderland's renowned zombie slayer and fianceé to the number two of the Hatter mafia, Elliot March. The sun hit her face, meaning it was "time to wake up and smell the coffee." She would say that in memory of her friends and collegues, since she would always say that to them. Well, that and "Nut up or shut up." She hauled herself out of bed and put on her usual clothes. Bikini top, shorts, converse, her dino hoodie and her glasses. She brushed her black and purple hair, bangs almost covering and eye. She checked for her gun and pulled her hood up, and that was her, set for the challenges ahead. She opened ther door of her room to see the man of her dreams, Elliot.

"Hey sweetie." Elliot said, giving her a small peck on her lips.

"Hi." Violet said, as she returned the favour.

"Where you off to?" He asked. He knew that whenever her converse were on, she was leaving for a while, for to Vie here, she has a thing for not wearing shoes when she intends on staying in the one territory.

"I'm going to meet up with Roxy." She said.

"Why?" The march hare asked, his ears dropping slightly.

"She wants to help pick a wedding dress for me." Violet smiled, that raised the Hare's spirits.

"I can't wait. See you later Vie." Elliot said. Violet walked down the hall of the mansion and through the gates and down the road to meet her friend and fellow foreigner at the Clock Tower plaza.

'I can see why she picked this place. Knowing Roxy, she'll be expecting Julius to be out and about.' Violet thought to herself as she walked into the centre of the neuteral territory. And right enough, Roxy was there. Rxy had on her usual purple top, blue jeans and brown shoes. Her long red hair cascading down her back. Violet decided to sneek up on her. She walked around the fountain where she was sitting at so that she wouldn't see the bride to be. Then Vie crept up on her slowly...then her plan failed, because she slid on a froze over puddle.

"OW! Fuck!" Violet yelled as the cold began to seep through her shorts and her legs began to get cold.

"Oh, hi Vie. Did you try to jump me again?" Roxy asked. Violet just scowled.

'Smart ass.' She thought as Roxy helped her up.

"Come on, lets get that dress quickly, there's meant to be a snow storm coming." Roxy exclaimed as she pulled on Violets arm. They bothe ran down a street in the plaza where they stumbled upon three of the role holders. Julius, Gray and Ace.

"Hey ladies, what are you two doing?" Ace asked, with his usual goofy grin.

"G-getting Violet a wedding dress." Roxy said with a stutter.

"That's right, you're getting married to Elliot soon. Why don't you come with us to celebrate?" Gray asked the two foregners. They just paled.

'This can not be good.' They both thought.

"Okay, sure." Violet said, taking the risk.

"What about the dress?" Roxy asked.

"Relax, it's just a couple games of poker." Ace said.

"Poker?!" Violet asked, suddenly interested in the topic.

"Yes." Julius said.

"Oh no. Vie, we can't." Roxy said.

"Come on. We can get the dress another time." Violet exclaimed. Roxy just stood and thought about it for a while and gave in.

'If something bad happens Vie then I swear to got I will rip your head off.' Roxy thought as she said

"Alright fine, we'll go." So with that, the group of five walked down the completely opposite direction to the tower where the girls thought they would be going. Nope, definitely not the tower. What the unfortunate girls didn't know is that they were going to the prison for a slightly erotic game of poker. Speaking of the prison, Black Joker was humming to himself as he place a few alcoholic beverages for himself, White Joker and a few other male roleholders who were attending a game of strip poker. Yes ladies and any gents reading this, a game of strip poker was going to be set in place. Black had just set down a deck of cards when the circus Joker arrived with anouther bottle of booze.

"Where the fuck did you get a hold of bucky?" Black asked, analyzing the bottle of buckfast wine, which was probably brought for the hatter after the alcoholic tea was finished with.

"At Mr. Dupre's wine cellar. He handed it to me." The jester exclaimed. The warden smirked at his counter part. He felt as if he was going to enjoy this game. He doesn't know why, but he feels that this game in particular is going to be interesting. That was when a knock on the door was heard, and White opened the door.

"Ah, Black, pur guests have arrived, with a few extras." White exclaimed smiling as Ace, Julius and Gray walked in with Roxy and Violet sticking close.

"Uh Ace, you sure we're playing poker?" Violet asked.

"Well well well, welcome to my prison ladies." Black said.

"W-we already kn-knew that Black." Roxy said, shying away. Violet just paled.

"What's with al the booze?" The zombie slayer asked. Then it hit the foreigners like a hundred tonnes of bricks.

"Oh god no." They both exclaimed.

"What's wrong ladies? It's just a simple game of poker." Gray exclaimed.

"Poker?! More like fucking hell." Violet said. Black just chuckled darkly at them.

"Put it this way whores. You might actually win." Black said, smirking. Roxy looked at Violet, hoping her friend would know what to do.

'Please say no, please say no.' Roxy begged in her head. Violet just said.

"Time to nut up or shut up." Violet said.

'God dammit Vie. You're not freaking Tallahassee.' Roxy scowled.

"Alright fine, I'll deal." Violet said as she sat down with the men, a Joker on either side of her. She delt out seven cards to everyone present. The men helped themselves to the alcohol as the girls sweat dropped. The played the first round, Ace being the first to lose.

"Ace...don't strip, please don't." Roxy said with a deep blush. But unfortunately, all the men were half drunk, so Ace stripped despite the girl's pleas. Roxy hide her fave and Violet just stared in shock.

"Here." White said, handing Violet a drink.

"I think I'll pass." She said as she handed the cards to Black so he could deal.

"We have to get out of here somehow." Vie mouthed to Roxy.

"How?" She mouthed back. Violet just shrugged her shoulders and another game was in place. The men had drank a lot of alcohol so it's safe to say they are currently smashed. When that round was over, trouble finally started.

"W-Wha?!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Take them off bitch." Black said.

"T-t-take w-what off?" Roxy stuttered.

"Are you seriously that stupid? Take your fucking clothes off bitch." Black said.

"W-why?" Roxy asked.

"You lost. Come on, it's easy, see." Ace said, gesturing himself.

"Oh for fuck's sake. JUST STRIP DAMMIT!" Black shouted at a now whimpering Roxy, who started taking her shoes and socks off. Another round took place and Julius lost this time round. Roxy only just took her socks off when she watched the man she loved strip, a deep blush painted across her face. Then another round took Place, and Violet lost.

"WHAT?!" Violet shouted in rage. This is one of those times where she lost in a game of poker, which is very rare.

"Aw come on." Violet exclaimed.

"Rules are rules Vie." The jester said. Violet for once was burning with anger.

"Nuh uh, the hoodie stays put." Violet exclaimed, getting up to leave.

"Aww don't leave, I want to hear your heart beat. Ha ha~." Ace said, grabbing Violet.

"VIE! I'M STANDING HERE IN MY BRA AND PANTIES! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TAK OFF THAT DAMN HOODIE!" Roxy shreiked, shivering.

'Why did I even let Violet agree to this? I always lose at card games.' Thought the shy foreigner.

"AM I HELL STRIPPING!" Violet yelled as she managed to brek free from Ace's grip.

"If she quits then I quit." Roxy said, reaching for her clothes.

"NO!" The men yelled as they snatched Roxy's clothes away from her reach.

"Alright, new rule. If anyone tries to leave or refuses to fucking strip, they're in a cell."Black exclaimed.

"NOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO IN A CELL!" Roxy cried. Just as Blood Dupre entered the scene.

"My my, Violet, you have proven to be a lively seductress. Naughty girl." Said an already wasted hatter. Yes people, Blood had alcohol before coming.

"Just fucking try and get me to do it ass holes." Violet exclaimed.

"With fucking pleasure." Black smirked evilly. That was when Violet pulled her gun out.

"Did you forget I was a zombie slayer?" Violet asked. Roxy used this distraction as an opportunity to grab her clothes and run.

"Hey gorgeous. Where are you going in such a hurry?~" Asked a very drunk Julius, grabbing her.

'Oh great, note to self. Stay away from Julius when he's drunk, he gets really grabby' She thought.

"White, call the afterimage." Black ordered. White did just that. Two minutes later, the jester returned with five of Black's workers.

"Grab her and take off the hoodie." Black ordered.

"Wait, WHAAAA?!" Violet yelled as she was grabbed by the afterimage.

"Being a zombie slayer isn't an excuse to not do it Vie." Gray said, growing bored from the lack of show.

'If only they had drank some alcohol, that way things would have been really interesting.' Thought the lizard.

"I'M WEARING A BLOODY BIKINI TOP YOU PERVS!" Violet yelled, taking a knife out, saying as she dropped the gun due to being glomped, and tried to sice the afterimage, succedding in slicing her leg.

'AH FUCK! I'm not cut out for this." She thought to herself.

"Put it this way whore. You can either take the fucking hoodie off slowly, or my men rip it off. Your choice whore." Black said.

"NEITHER! I WASN'T EVEN MEANT TO BE COMING HERE!" Violet yelled, also due to the pain in her leg.

"J-Julius, p-please let me go. I-I swear I wont leave. J-just let go." Roxy stuttered.

"But why? Your skin is so soft." Julius said, nuzzling in.

"Just take the damn hoodie off so we can watch Roxy go naked." Black said, really pissed off.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU WONT SEE ME NAKED!" Roxy yelled as she struggled to get out of Julius again.

"Roxy...I fear we may get gang raped." Violet exclaimed.

"NOOOOOO! GRAY HELP!" Roxy yelled as her struggle got harder and harder as she cried.

"Shut up Vie, you'll fucking ruin everything whore." Black dead panned.

"HAH! SO I WAS RIGHT!" Violet yelled, managing to break free from the afterimage and tried to run for the door.

"Gotcha." Ace said as he grabbed her. Just then, White locked the door.

"Oh god no." The two foreigners said. Roxy finally managed to break free from Julius's grip and tried to reach her clothes. Just as Ace began to try and pull Violets shorts off.

"ACE! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Violet yelled as she began to kick like crazy. White was just enjoying the view when Black spotted Roxy trying to get her clothes.

"Not fucking likely whore." Black said as he swiped her clothes away, again.

"VIOLET THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Roxy shreiked as she was imprisoned by the arms of White.

"Hey! It's not my fault I thought we were going for a proper game of real poker." Violet said, struggleing out of an almost naked Ace.

"This IS real poker...just with a little extra thrown in for a little more excitement." Ace exclaimed.

"IS THIS FUCK REAL POKER YOU FUCKING PERVS!" Vie yelled as she managed to escape Ace and began to try and kick the door down.

"Violet, poker is poker, no matter how you look at it." Gray excaimed.

"What are you fucking trying to do? If you break my fucking door your fucking paying for it!" Black said as he attempted to drag Violet away from the door. Wow, isn't it amazing how much chaos two girls can do when there's six men about?

"I would gladly do that. Anything than a fuking gang rape with you lot!" Violet said, trying to wrestle Black to his door. Roxy quickly went to hide under a table so that she was out of sight from Julius and Black, unfortunately for her, she brushed against Gray's leg.

"Oh, well hello there~." Gray said.

"KYAAAAA!" Roxy screamed.

"BLOOD! QUIT STARING AT THIS SCENE AND HELP!" Violet shreiked as Black was stoll going at her hoodie, and her leg is badly damaged and swollen now, since she dropped her knife and ended up standing on it due to Ace successfully removing her converse. Gray tried to make a move on a now furiously blushing Roxy, that didn't go to plan however.

"KYAAAA!" Roxy screamed again and ran out from under the table, crashing into Blood and was on the floor with him. A deep red blush on her face as the mafia boss smirked.

'Not good.' Roxy thought.

Now, back at the Mansion, Elliot was busy with piles and piles of paperwork which his boss left him to do. Elliot's plans were to get as much paperwrok as possible done so that he could have a lovely honeymoon with Violet after the wedding. Eliot sighed at the thought of his bride to be.

"I wonder how long Vie is going to be." He said. Just then, the twins burst into the room.

"Chickie Hare, do you know where the screams are coming from?" The twins asked.

"I told you alread, I'm not a-wait a minute, screams?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, we've been hearing screams but we don't know where they're coming from." Dee explained. Elliot sighed and stood up.

"We better find out then, Blood hasn't been back for a while now." The March Hare sighed as he grabbed his gun and went to the different territories with the twins.

Back at the prison. Black has Violet pinned to his bed, still unable to remove her hoodie.

'This can not end well.' Violet thought as she continued to wrestle the warden.

"I STILL BLAME YOU FOR THIS VIE!" Roxy screamed as she was pinned to the wall by Ace who was "listening to her hearbeat".

'If I can at least get this damn hoodie off..' The Warden said inwardly as he was going for the zip as he moved in for a kiss. Violet shifed her head away.

"GET OFF!" She yelled as she bagan to punch him and kick him with her only good leg.

"Hey, Julius, come listen to her heartbeat, it's fun haha~" Ace said.

"Okay." Julius said like an obedient child. As Julius came closer, Ace realised that the closer Julius got to them, th faster Roxy's heart would race.

"N-NO!" Roxy yelled as she tried to push away.

"WOW! I never knew Julius had that effect on you." Ace said. White decided to "help" Black with forcefullt stripping Violet.

"I hope you ass holes know that it's my religion to stay virgin until married...oh god no." Violet said as she saw White come closer. Julius knelt down to listen to Roxy's heartbeat with Ace.

"Is it just me or is that sound a complete turn on?" Ace asked, turning his head to a nodding Julius. Ace began to strip until he was COMPLETELY NAKED!

"NOOOO!" Roxy cried as she struggled out of the clutches of Ace and Julius.

"Need a hand?" Gray asked the two jokers who were still fighting with Violet. Gray snaked his arms up Vie's legs and managed to successfully remove her shorts.

"Jesus since when did my thighs get so c- oh my fucking god. GRAY?!" Violet yelled as she saw the assassin with her shorts. Black and White used the distracion to their advantage by successfully ridding Violet of her hoodie and glasses.

"AAAHH FUCK!" Vie yelled, not from the removal of the hoodie, but from the pain in her leg doubling over since Black kneeled on it.

"SOMEBODY HEEEELLLP!" Roxy shreiked as a now naked Blood, Julius and Ace were trying to do 'it' with her.

Back with Elliot and the Twins. They have just been to the castle and the Amusement park and were now going to the clocktower.

'I don't wanna be here but my wife's life could be on the line.' Elliot thought. He walked up with the twins through the many steps to reach the clockmaker's office. The twins decided to do the un-tradtional thing and barge in. Nightmare jumped at the sudden burst from the door.

"Hey creep, do you know where the screams are coming from?" Dee asked.

"And where boss and othe men are?" Dum also questioned.

"Better yet, where's my wife?" Elliot asked.

"Gray and Julius left with Ace a while ago. I'm also curious about the screams." Nightmare stated. That was when they heard another scream. All the roleholders present paled.

"Oh god no." The said as they all ran out of the tower to the prison.

So now, the two foreigners were almost completely stripped from their clothes, and Violet's leg had gotten a great deal worse. And what's worse...The men had tried to force alcohol down their throats, failing to do that. So now, Roxy and Violet were both pinned to blcks bed, chained on and were left helpless. Blood had left for he had grown tired so he retired to his mansion. Pretty damn good idea too. Black, White and Gray began to kiss Vie, making her extremely angry, considering the veins in her leg were now red, and the pain was unbearable. But, fortunately for our tortured foreigners, Nightmare, Elliot and the twins wrecked the door and were able to stop the men in their tracks.

"ELLIOT HELP!" The foreigners yelled. The four heros started to get the men off the girls. The twins broke them free of their shackles, Roxy found her clothes and pulled them on whilst Violet struggled with hers but managed anyway.

"Elliot I was so scared." Vie said, sobbing to the March Hare. Although she likes to put on a bad-ass personality, she's still someone with pure innocence.

"It's okay sweet pea." Elliot said, kissing his bride to be.

"My leg hurts, I wanna go home." Violet cried.

"Vie, me and Nightmare are leaving, will we look for a dress another time?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah sure." Violet said. So, Roxy and Nightmare left for the tower and Elliot held Vie bridal style and went back to the mansion, sending the twins after a doctor, as the remaining men were left sleeping on the floor of Black's room to sober up.


End file.
